Toys "R" Us
This article is intended for Toys "R" Us toy stores in the United States. For Toys "R" Us stores outside the United States, see Toys "R" Us (International). Children's Bargaintown U.S.A. 1948–1957 Toys "R" Us (pronounced as "Toys Are Us") was founded in April 1948 as Children's Bargaintown, U.S.A.. It was founded by a Washington, DC man named Charles Lazarus (1923-2018). The consist of “Children’s” above and “U.S.A.” below “Bargaintown”. Children's Discount Supermarts / Supermarkets 1957–1965 The first time they renamed to Clidren's Supermarts or "Supermarkets". 1957–1967 In 1957, the Toys "R" Us! name was introduced. The "Я" character, found in many fonts, is of Cyrillic origin and normally indicates the "yah" sound in certain Eurasian languages, though it was also used to give an impression a child wrote it. The "Я" character is also found in the other words, which are the "CHILDЯEN's" and "SUPEЯMARTS" text. In 1965, "Geoffrey the Giraffe" was created as an official mascot. Toys "R" Us! 1967–1969 This is the first logo when they renamed to the name we know and love, but this logo has a truck with the mascot riding it. 1969–1972 1972–1976 Starting in 1972, the logo's typeface became a bit smoother. Before 1976, the logo contained 8 characters: the T, the O, the Y, the first S, the backwards R, the U, the second S and the exclamation point "!". Toys "R" Us 1976–1980 Toys R Us 1976.svg|Print version (1976-1998) In 1976, the name was stylized as Toys R Us and the exclamation point was dropped from the logo. This time it contained 7 characters: the T, the O, the Y, the first S, the backwards R, the U and the second S. 1980–1985 In 1980, the logo's color scheme was finalized with the T in red, the O in yellow, the Y in blue, the first S in pink, the backwards R in green, the U in orange and the second S in blue. 1985–1998 In 1985, the logo's color scheme was finalized once again with the T in red, the O in orange, the Y in green, the first S in pink, the backwards R in yellow, the U in green and the second S in red. Some locations would continue to use this logo until the store's closure on June 29, 2018. 1998–2007 Toys R Us (1998, Print).svg|Print version On September 1, 1998, the 1985 logo was modified to add a yellow star outline surrounding the backwards R but within one year, the logo was modified again so the star was surrounded by blue. This logo continued to be used at some locations until it went bankrupt on June 29, 2018. 2007–present Toys R Us (Print).svg|Print version The logo once again changed on September 22, 2007. With alternating sized characters, the first S's color scheme was finalized to a red version. There's also a slight change to the T, the O and the two S's. The star was added into the backwards R and it was made larger. Its color scheme was finalized again from yellow to blue and these speech marks were dropped from the backwards R. On June 29, 2018, due to bankruptcy, all stores had been closed in the United States. On January 20, 2019, parent company Tru Kids Brands was formed to be the new owner for Toys "R" Us and Babies "R" Us. On Thanksgiving Day 2019, two mall-size Toys "R" Us stores opened up for business. These two stores are at Westfield Garden State Plaza in Paramus, New Jersey and the Galleria in Houston. The company plans to open up more stores throughout the United States. Category:Toys "R" Us Category:Retail outlets in the United States Category:Washington, D.C. Category:Maryland Category:New Jersey Category:1948 Category:1957 Category:Kohlberg Kravis Roberts Category:Bain Capital Category:United States Category:Store Category:1968 Category:Canada Category:Retail Category:Toy stores Category:Defunct in some countries Category:Defunct